Kaleidoscope World
by BeyondBravory
Summary: "Hold on to your dreams." It was a foreshadowing that Merida should have known. Waking up in a parallel world wasn't what she was expecting when receiving the sister mirror to the infamous Mirror of Erised. With the help of Dumbledore she must adjust to being ten years younger, in the magical world, all while trying to avoid changing the future. OC/? Marauders era.


**I have time to put this story down 'paper' due to it lingering and haunting my thoughts and distracting me from my studies. My twin has been helping with editing and details, post/169023136764/wand-wood-series-number-ten-mistletoe. Review and message me anytime. This chapter might be re-posted in future time. **

**Thanks-**

**D**

**Chapter one: Mirror of Erised**

It all started with an estate sale.

It was a blustery winter day, it had snowed prior and the sun had begun to melt the snow quickly. Glancing at the newspaper with circled estate sale ads I felt a sensation come over me. It felt like I had taken a sip of Felix Felicis if I had to put it into a Harry Potter term. I tapped my pen on the overly circled address. I swiveled around on the barstool and glanced around the small studio apartment that I called my own.

A couch with a pull out bed stood against one wall. Above the couch a set of shelves were lined against the wall. Above the couch were two set of shelves of random Harry Potter licensed and themed items. The vintage Victorian rug that I had salvage from a dumpster and had refurbished (which left me eating ramen for an over a month) laid proudly in the middle of the room.I didn't feel the need for a tv due to having a laptop and gifted ipad. The adjacent wall from the couch stood a small shelved nightstand, with a lamp on top in one corner and the other the small kitchen table for one

I couldn't help but smile at my accomplished living space. It wasn't something that everyone would have, maybe a single, 26 year old, Potterhead like myself.

Getting off the stool, I slipped on rain boots and a jacket. I glance at the small mirror that was beside the door. With the right lighting, my eyes were burnt honey brown. My hair was dark brown with a natural graying/white streak, something that I inherited from my mother. Since Frozen was released, I started to appreciate it a bit more. I glance at my skin in a moment of anxiety, I wasn't the best at keeping a facial routine. I couldn't help but notice a new pimple. I grabbed the time turner necklace from a hook beside the mirror and placed it around my neck. I never left the house without something Harry Potter related, and this was something simple enough. I clench the time turner with calming thoughts.

This wasn't going to ruin my day.

One of the rules about estate sales. Get there early, I glanced at the crowd of people that was growing and I felt myself white knuckle the strap of my purse. If I was going to find anything good, I had to be swift, calculating, and overall head towards the bedrooms. Glancing up at the house, I couldn't help but feel nostalgia come over me. It was a classic Victorian, nicely kept, with a brick wall surrounding the property.

It started.

People focused on garden items, front room furniture, tools, as for myself, I felt myself being gravitated towards one of the bedroom on the top floors. There were signs on doors that stated "Do not go in" on one or two of the doors. I felt my heart beat faster as the rush of adrenaline rushed my veins, "The high of the hunt" would be the best term for the moment. I glanced at the heavily carved door before me. If I had not known any better, it would have reminded me of the Narnia wardrobe. I traced the animals in the door, taking in the artistry and skills that would have taken to carve such a beautiful piece.

Pushing open the door the air was musky with dust, and the smell of moth balls. I couldn't help but cough, and glance around the room in anticipation. The furniture was covered with white sheets, the floor was layered in dust. I stepped forward, taking in the mystical moment. It was like any book series scene. I felt a number people rush into the room, ruining the moment.

I glanced around what people had uncover, their voices murmuring about what and what.

I walked towards a towering white sheet cover piece. I grab the sheet gingerly, and pulled it off. A layer of dust spread over me as the sheet fell to the floor. I couldn't help but be surprise by seeing my own reflection.

It was a giant floor length mirror. It had intricate wood and metal detailing. With Strange writing across the top of the mirror. I felt my heart stop, and let out a small gasp escaped my lips.

This was the mother lode. This was… a perfect replica of the "Mirror of Erised". I grabbed the price tag, and rushed down stairs. I couldn't help but trip on a loose rug, and stumble to catch my feet as I found the estate sale personal. I waited in the line, where other people were going to make their purchase, and glanced at the price tag.

"Must see owner"

I clench the paper, not to crush it, but in fear of not knowing the price of this truly magical find. Once it was my turn, the man who stood behind a plastic folding table, who was actually a darker shade of olive skin, seem to pale once I handed him the price tag. "The owner of the house wanted this particular item to be given freely, with a small advisory notice." My heart stop, free?

" "Hold on to your dreams."" He quoted from a notebook.

I gave him a puzzled look, and shrugged it off. "The owner is an older gentleman who thought wisely to establish this estate sale to find homes for particular items." The short man looked at the piece a paper with a tap. "The mirror is yours. Do you need delivery? It'll be a one time fee of $50." I tried not to smile as big as I wanted too. "Of course. Please," I wrote down my address, "anytime between 5 today and any time tomorrow.." "Wonderful! Are you done looking around there are a few items you might be interested in." The man asked taking the slightly crumpled up fifty from my stretched out hand. I glazed back at the threshold arch entry way of the house. It was becoming crowded with people who were searching for their own treasures. "If there is any artistic or antique medical bottles.." I questioned, putting the receipt into my purse. "The basement, it feels like a real witch's home down there, quite unique collection of antique glassware." The man shuffled the money into a tin box and looked at me with blue watery eyes that stood out of place. I questioned his uses of words with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll pass, but thank you." I said fixing the strap on my shoulder and taking my keys out. " I believe we can get your item to you tonight so please listen for your doorbell." The man called out as I waved a gesture of goodbye.

—-

For the rest of the day I figured out where to place the mirror in my small studio. I couldn't help but be excited to see the magnificent piece in the corner, taking up half a wall, the crown jewel of my collection. I smiled at the thought and swivel on the lonely bar stool. I had to move the night stand beside the couch, but it most likely would be for the best.

When reflecting about the mirror, the only problem was the cryptic, clique of a message that the owner had left for the new owner of the mirror. It was of course related to something Rowling had once said about the Mirror of Erised. More of a warning, than advice. I shook my head and spun the time turner absentmindedly with my turn of hand.

The doorbell rang.

The workers who brought in the piece were beyond acting as if the item was cursed. I couldn't help but feel my stomach turn and stared at the magnificent piece of craftsmanship. I gave the workers a tip, and locked the door behind them. I spun on the ball of my foot to face the mirror in curiosity moving towards as if I would wake something from its sleep. It was on the opposite wall as the pull out couch. Perfect.

Why would someone give this (at least a 1,000 dollar piece if not more) free to the person who finds it. Was the old man a Harry Potter collector and got this from the actual movie set? I glanced around the piece in quest for a manufacture label or any hint of authenticity.

Nothing.

I sat down in front of it with a smile that made my cheeks hurt. I touch the mirror lightly, I sigh lightly as I took my hand back. Magic wasn't real, I understood that, but for an unexpected turn of events that allowed me to have this piece in my home there must be something coming together. Are the stars aligned with some weird order of planets? I fixed my bangs in the mirror and played with the time turner once again in thought.

Getting up from my spot on the floor I went to scavenge for food. Thankfully there was enough left over Greek food to get me through the night. I sat down at the tiny table close to the mirror and at while side glancing at the carved backwards words. Taking the last bite of the gyro I tossed the wrapper away and washed my hands. Pulling out the bed, I sat on the edge closest to the mirror. I wanted it to work. I wanted with my whole heart to see what my heart truly desired.

But this was the real world, not the fantasy I dared desired.

I laid back on the thin mattress and stared up at the stick on stars, with a heaving sigh I felt myself falling asleep. I needed to buy a better mattress.

Lightning was not my favorite thing in the world. It was indeed powerful, beautiful, and in the end I felt my body tremble at the booming sound of thunder and the crash of lightning. Sitting straight up in my bed, I stared at my expression in the mirror. A mixture of scared and annoyance crossed my face, laying a firm crease between my brow. I glanced at the clock, 00:07, and sighed. Work was in six hours. I laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling listening to the waves of the storm outside.

All of a sudden knocking. I flung myself up, and my eyes return to the mirror. It was vibrating as if it had been struck in a knocking matter. I scooted closer and held my hand out gingerly to the reflective surface. With a crack of lightning, the reflection showed myself fingertips touching. But what was different was that the mirror version of me was younger, with a Hogwarts uniform. Her expression was that of shock, and amazement.

I stared back with the most confused expression...

Then complete blackness.

I woke up in a room that was not my own.

I swore I fell back to sleep after the incident when the world turn black. But when opening up my eyes, the light of day spread across wood flooring in shades of green and blues. Adjusting my eyes, I was no longer in my studio. The room was rather large, a few stain glass windows surrounded the room. In the middle, where I sat, was the Mirror of Erised. Yet, it was definitely not the one I had been given. It was larger, more magnificent, more… magical.

"Curious thing isn't it?"


End file.
